


To Have and to Hold

by devon99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/pseuds/devon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all this time, they still love each other, want each other, so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and to Hold

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[charlie/colby](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/charlie/colby), [nc-17](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [numb3rs fics](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs%20fics)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Numb3rs Fic: To Have and to Hold, Charlie/Colby, NC-17**_  
Title: To Have and to Hold  
Characters: Charlie/Colby  
Rating: NC-17  
Word count: 1527  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Numb3rs does not belong to me.  
Unbetad - all mistakes are entirely my own.

With warmest thanks to [](http://atsugari8.livejournal.com/profile)[**atsugari8**](http://atsugari8.livejournal.com/) for both the title and the confidence boost ♥

  


To Have and to Hold

It was warm outside. Colby and Charlie sat next to one another in the back yard after a leisurely dinner; drink's in hand, enjoying the late warmth, the soft scent of cut grass and the easy, comfortable silence, that comes with tiredness, with contentment.

The sky above the craftsman house was dark and clear; sparkling with stars, but in the distance, a rumbling swirl of clouds was approaching, another summer storm bringing a promise of rain and a respite from the heat.

Charlie stole a glance at Colby. His face was tanned even more than usual by the summer sun, a streak of flushed brown ran across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Colby caught him looking, a soft smile crossing his relaxed face at the always welcome attention. He reached his hand over to rest at the nape of Charlie's neck, rubbing gently into his curls, before drawing him closer.

Colby closed his mouth over Charlie's, soft and tentative, almost tender, a mere brush of their lips, just an exchange of breath.

Charlie surrendered to the gentle kiss, sinking against Colby's side, murmuring softly in his throat as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Let's go inside," Colby whispered, with an almost reverent respect for the quiet, "to bed."

"Okay."

Charlie took their glasses and the near empty bottle of wine through to the kitchen, leaving Colby to turn out the house lights and lock the doors, just as he always did.

Charlie went up to their bedroom, his dad's old room, now theirs. He pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it onto a chair and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. He reached for the lube from the nightstand then crawled up onto the bed just as Colby came into the room. He settled back against the pillows, enjoying the feel of clean, crisp linen against his warm skin and watched as Colby moved over to the window to open it wider. It made no difference; no breeze came in to stir the heavy air inside the moonlit room.

Colby rested his hands on the window ledge, looking out as the cloud bank moved ever closer.

Charlie watched him, his eyes sweeping over the lean torso and muscled arms leaning against the ledge.

Colby turned, his green eyes softening, as they met Charlie's. Holding his lover's gaze he pulled off his shirt, unzipped his trousers, allowing them to fall off his hips onto the floor where he casually stepped out of them. He pulled off his briefs, then his socks which he tossed across the room, a smug smile lighting his face, as they landed with pinpoint accuracy on the chair along with Charlie's clothes.

Charlie rolled his eyes, then crooked his finger, beckoning Colby towards him.

"Come'ere hotshot."

Colby crawled onto the bed where Charlie lay naked, stopping to sit on Charlie's ankles for a moment, his hand holding his soft cock, stroking it gently to encourage it. Charlie sat up and took Colby's cock in his hand, stroking it for him, slow and easy.

Leaning forward, Colby captured Charlie's lips in a kiss, pressing him back onto his pillow with the weight of his body. He cradled Charlie's jaw, as he licked into Charlie's mouth, a soft moan escaping his lips, as Charlie's hands slid down his back and rested on his ass, grinding their cocks together towards hardness as they kissed relentlessly.

When Colby had licked the taste of dinner and merlot out of Charlie's mouth, when all he could taste was just _Charlie_, he pulled back, settling on his haunches, his hands gripping Charlie's hips, pulling him down the bed towards him.

Charlie's legs were lifted as Colby's hands glided up the underside of his thighs, resting beneath his knees, exposing Charlie's hole to him.

Grabbing the lube, Colby slicked his fingers, circling his fingertips teasingly against Charlie's opening, before slowly pushing just his thumb inside.

Charlie sucked in a breath at both the cold and the intrusion and then pushed down, trying to take Colby deeper inside himself. Colby worked his thumb back and forth, stretching, teasing, until he felt Charlie was ready for more. With another squeeze of lube he carefully inserted two fingers, twisting them as Charlie ground down, working himself open on Colby's hand.

It never failed to amaze Colby how much Charlie turned him on, even after all this time together. Charlie looked so damn hot, all laid out and flushed, working his hips in a circle, but it wasn't just that. It was the look on his face as he fell apart with just a simple touch from Colby. It was the depth of feeling in his brown soulful eyes. Eyes that still said, _I love you, I need you, I want you inside of me._

Colby couldn't wait any longer; he slicked his now straining cock with a liberal coating of lube, withdrew his fingers and then gradually eased himself inside Charlie's familiar warmth. He pushed Charlie's legs back, holding him in place, pausing for a moment to let Charlie adjust, before slowly drawing back and pushing back in.

Charlie breathed hard, closed his eyes and just let himself _feel_. The room was so warm, but it was nothing compared to the heat emanating from the erection pushing deep into his body. It always made him feel so alive, so connected to his lover. The feeling of Colby moving inside him, his length stroking him from the insides out, was so intense, so sensual, so right.

Colby thrust deeper, harder, then let go of Charlie's legs and lowered himself down onto Charlie's chest, nestling his head against Charlie's neck.

Charlie tilted his head to the side as he felt Colby nuzzling against his skin, his teeth grazing his neck. The small grunts that Colby was making with each thrust, mixed with his own breathy pants, made the hair on Charlie's arms stand up.

With the friction of Colby's body rubbing against Charlie's trapped cock coupled with the exquisite stimulation of his prostate, it didn't take long before Charlie arched his back, a loud moan escaping his lips, as undulating waves of pleasure swept through his body, culminating in a warm splash across his stomach.

When Charlie came back to his senses, he opened his eyes and saw Colby looking down at him, his hips still thrusting languidly inside of him.

"You're still so God damn gorgeous when you're like this," Colby said in a husky voice, as he pressed his chest back down against Charlie, his hard lines sinking into Charlie's sticky softness.

Colby's slow thrusts were no longer meant to give Charlie as much pleasure as he could manage, but instead were simple and lazy, intended only to get himself off now that Charlie had come.

Charlie could remember their first several times in bed together, both trying their best to impress the other, using all the tricks they knew, until they stopped trying so hard. That's when sex became sexy, when it became real, when they stopped fucking and started making love.

Charlie lazily swept his hand up and down Colby's warm back; he turned his head slightly to glance out the window. The clouds had rolled in and a slight breeze was coming into the room, Charlie could feel it prickling on his skin. He shifted slightly as Colby wormed both of his arms under his back, hooking them around his shoulders, cradling him tightly as he continued to rock into him. The sparks of pleasure each time Colby hit his sweet spot, were spreading through his sated, sleepy body.

It wasn't much longer before Colby lost his slow, gentle rhythm and his hips began pistoning back and forth. Colby's fingers gripped tightly into Charlie's skin, and with a swell of his flesh and an incoherent groan he came, coating Charlie's inside with his warm come.

Colby rocked into Charlie for a moment longer, enjoying his orgasm, his body shivering and trembling with pleasure. Charlie held him tightly to his chest, feeling Colby's heart pounding against the steadier pace of his own.

With Colby's cock softening in his ass, his hot breath at his ear, his heavy body blanketing his own, Charlie closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

No words were needed, no promises or whispers of love, before sleep, there wasn't the need any more to say those words. They told each other more by the way they held each other, the way their legs tangled together, how their breathing changed into perfect syncopation. They just knew and they could just _be._

After a little while, Charlie's eyes reopened with the sound of rumbling thunder filling the room. Colby stirred too, having fallen asleep in the same position his body collapsed in. He moved a little and his cock slipped out of Charlie.

Warm drops of rain were coming in through the open window.

"Charlie..." Colby murmured against his lover's skin.

Charlie's hand went to the back of Colby's neck, tenderly stroking the sweat moist hair at his nape, soothing Colby back to sleep.

And then it was quiet save for the rain.

  
~


End file.
